


don't make me wait another day

by holtzmanns, writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, and also doesn't know how to use an elliptical, and asia is a reluctant gym goer, smut in last chapter, this is soft, where kam is a personal trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Asia's hesitant when Monet and Monique first drag her to the gym, but when she spots a cute trainer, she just might change her mind.





	1. let's stop running from love

**Author's Note:**

> Holtz: Can you all believe that Writ and I's first collab wasn't a Branjie one? Highkey though, they're so wonderful and so easy to write with and are hilarious and this was so much fun. I really do love them so much and am so glad to have found such a lovely friend and fellow writer. 
> 
> Writ: Holtz & I decided to finally put our shared brain cell to use and try something different! We really hope you guys enjoy this, we both love Kamasia so we’re really excited to share this :) Plus, have I mentioned how amazing Holtz is? In every author’s note? Okay. Cause she’s an amazing person to write with and I can’t wait to continue this story with her.
> 
> This was based off a tumblr post Holtz saw about a trainer & gym rat falling in love, and we thought we’d add just a dash of useless lesbian to it. Title from My My My by Troye Sivan.

Asia requires her fair share of persuasion to actually get herself to the gym. She rolls her eyes when Monet first suggests it, retorting that she’d rather poke her eyes out with her own makeup brush than look all sweaty in front of a million strangers.

“But girl, all the other strangers are gonna be sweaty too! That’s the whole point of gym, you go be nasty with other people.” Monet rolls her eyes, dropping her gym bag in the front foyer of their apartment and ignoring the dirty look that Asia gives her for it. 

“Girl please, you just like that you finally the prettiest one in the room.” Asia huffs, but Monet’s already walking into the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Well if I already outshine you, then you don’t have anything to lose, right? Besides,” she pokes her head out from the bathroom door, “I got plenty of sponges with me if you want to mop all that nasty up.” 

She disappears behind the door again before a couch cushion can hit her in the face. 

It’s not that Asia doesn’t want to go to the gym, necessarily. She  _ has _ been meaning to exercise more, become more fit. And it is true that running the same bland trails by herself every time has become quite boring. 

It’s just that the thought of working out in front of people who look so good and are so much more experienced than her is intimidating. The idea of having them all watch her make an ugly fool of herself on equipment that she barely knows the names of makes her sick to her stomach. 

Unfortunately, Monet’s girlfriend Monique is a lot more persuasive than Monet is. By persuasive, Asia means that when she’s having a  _ lovely _ day off doing but lazing around the apartment, thank you very much, Monique barges in with Monet in tow, announcing that they’re going to work out. She doesn’t leave until Asia is behind her, carrying a duffel bag full of towels, running shoes, and a change of clothes. 

“Trust me, it’s gonna be brown cow stunning.” Monique practically squeals in glee as they walk into the changing room, Asia deciding to keep her skepticism to herself. 

She’s already here, after all. Might as well make the most of it.

There’s only one word that pops into Asia’s mind once they enter the gym...smelly. Smelly as hell, as if none of the gym goers have ever washed their workout clothes in their lives. 

Monet waves her hand in front of Asia’s wrinkled nose. “No different from your nasty ass socks when you come back from your runs.”

“Rude.” 

Monet snickers, ignoring the shove that Asia gives her and following Monique towards the elliptical machines. 

“The hell is this?” The machine looks like a death trap, like it’s gonna fling her off should she try and step onto it. 

Monique waltzes past her, gracefully climbing onto the machine. “ _ This,” _ Monique starts with a flourish, “is an elliptical. Your fat ass never been on one before?”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sakes.” Asia mutters, climbing onto the one next to Monique as Monet snickers. She can beat these ridiculous death machines easily. 

It turns out, in fact, that Asia cannot. 

Monet pats her arm sympathetically as she leads Asia towards the treadmills. “Maybe you won’t fall off of this one as fast.” 

Asia huffs. She’s tired of this stinky, sweaty, idiotic-

Well. 

Asia  _ was.  _

But beside the row of treadmills is a squat rack, and standing by that squat rack is a woman in a muscle top that’s hugging her visible abs and leggings that show off her...assets. Asia isn’t one to stare or objectify, but the woman and her damn high ponytail that cascades down her back are making it  _ incredibly _ difficult to be nice and respectful. 

The woman is spotting a rather sweaty looking guy who looks like he’s about to pass out any minute. Asia wrinkles her nose. Probably the source of the damn smell of this joint. The woman takes his spot next, demonstrating the move that she wants him to do and the way she squats and sticks her ass out (an ass that’s perhaps facing the treadmill that Asia is on), Asia nearly misses a step and falls off.

“Shit!”

She catches herself with her arms against the railings of the treadmill, a string of swear words leaving her mouth that she _ hopes _aren’t audible to the dreamboat woman a couple meters away from her. Who, to her credit, is still doing squat reps with a weighted bar resting along her back and shoulders. 

Okay, so she’s safe; the woman probably didn’t hear, or see. Good. 

Only then, Asia looks up again, looks back one more time (_ why _ did she look back one more time?), and notices the woman looking in her direction. Staring. Quickly gliding her eyes away when she sees Asia looking back. _ Aww. _

Asia’s nerves disappear, and she does what anyone else would do when they catch a shy, pretty girl staring at them.

She waits for the girl to look again, and then she smiles. 

* * *

Kameron is the epitome of smooth. She really is, as evidenced by the way that she completely misses Dave’s (or is it Steve’s?) question. They’re reaching the end of the hour, anyway. His training session is going to be done any minute as it is. 

“Pardon?” She puts on the most polite voice she can, because Dave/Steve is all tired and sweaty and _ not _in a good mood after Kameron made him do entirely more burpees than necessary. Along with the fact that he pays at the register after the session is over, so she wants to keep him happy.

“I said,” the man huffs in between sips of his water, “can we do these next week with lighter weights?”

“You want to go lighter?” Kameron raises an eyebrow. It’s not that she’s surprised, per se. It’s just that most men that she trains always feel like they have something to prove with her once they see her muscles. 

Dave/Steve (she _ really _needs to figure out his name) tries to get up, but falls back against the seat of the leg press machine. “I think you nearly killed me this time, Miss.”

“Told you, my name’s Kameron, not ‘Miss’.” Kameron can’t help her snippy tone. Screw keeping him happy. 

She helps him up regardless, though, keeping him from falling on his shaky legs as he hobbles towards the changing rooms. It’s only then that she allows herself to peek back up at the woman by the treadmills.

Who is _ smiling _at her.

Kameron nearly drops her clipboard, catches it with a slew of curse words that leave her mouth. She looks back up and the woman looks like she’s trying not to laugh, and Kameron can’t help the blood rushing to her cheeks.

She’s smooth. Real smooth. Incredibly smooth.

Kameron watches as the woman hops off her treadmill, looking like she’s glistening rather than breaking a sweat. Who actually looks good at the gym? The woman strides closer to her, and Kameron has to resist the urge to step backwards, because talking to pretty girls for the first time is not her forte. The woman, however, has other ideas.

Oh God. She’s walking towards her. The pretty woman is walking towards her. 

She’s smooth. Real smooth. She can do this.

“Hi there!” The woman smiles again, her dimples and white teeth (_ God _ , she has white teeth, _ how _does she have such white teeth?) even more stunning up close.

Kameron can do this. She can do this.

“You a trainer here?”

She can’t do this.

“Um…uh…Hi. Yes. Trainer. I’m a trainer, yes.” Kam watches the other woman’s smile grow even wider at her stumbling, and has to stifle another stream of curses from spilling out of her mouth. She coughs, taking the opportunity to hide her face in her elbow and regain composure.

“What can I do for you?” 

“Well, I’m looking for a trainer, and I just saw you working with that guy, so I thought I might inquire about you, ah…”

She’s looking for her name. The pretty woman is looking for her name. 

“Oh! Um…Kam. Everyone just calls me Kam.” As she says it, she realizes that her name is literally sewn into her shirt, and she reddens.

God _ damn, _this woman knows what she’s doing.

“Well hi, Kam! I’m Asia.” The woman extends a hand, and Kameron takes it, once again reddening when she feels how fucking _ soft _ the woman’s hands are, even slick with sweat. 

Kam doesn’t even wipe her hand on her shorts. 

“Nice to meet you, Asia.” Kam smiles, knowing her own plain, regular teeth don’t measure up, hoping that Asia won’t mind too much. Thankfully, Asia doesn’t seem to--instead, she just nods. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, baby.” 

Oh God. She called her baby.

“So… Can I schedule a session with you some time?”

“Oh, yes please.” 

Oh, for Lord’s sake.

“Um, I mean… I’m free next week on Thursday at 3?”

“Well, that’s a coincidence!” Asia giggles, flipping her hair a little. Jesus fucking Christ. “So am I. So see you Thursday at 3?”

Against her better judgment, Kameron nods. “See you then.”

It’s only when Asia walks away that reality truly hits Kameron. She is completely, utterly fucked, and somehow, she doesn’t mind.


	2. keep fightin' for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bitch, what are you implying?” Asia does a double take, her hand on her hip as she stops in her tracks by Monique’s car. 
> 
> “There’s no implication here, honey. Why, you thinking about something?”
> 
> “Oh, she’s thinking about something, girl. Starts with a K, ends in some big ol’ muscles wrapped around her-”
> 
> “Y’all want to be banned from the apartment? ‘Cause I can change the locks,” Asia interrupts them. She grabs the keys from Monique’s hand and unlocks the car door before sliding in, hoping that slamming the door behind her might shut out their snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writ: sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, folks! As per usual it was a lot of fun to write, credits to Holtz for taking care of the gym portion on account of I am Gay and do not like to move. Thank you 3000 to beanierose for beta-ing so thoroughly! You’re great. Hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Holtz: Chapter two is here. Writing a gym fic with Writ, who has never been to a gym in their Life, is hysterical and fun. We hope you enjoy it. Bean is the bestest for betaing <3

“Don’t y’all dare say anything,” Asia huffs as she, Monet, and Monique head out of the gym. The other two women are already sporting shit-eating grins and giggling amongst themselves. 

“Say anything?” Monique gasps, putting a hand to her chest. “I don’t know _ what _you mean. Monet baby, you know what she means?”

“Us? Say anything about how you didn’t want to come to the gym, then you enjoyed it the most of us? Girl, we would never.” Monet shakes her head, taking on her girlfriend’s shocked tone. Asia rolls her eyes. 

“Hey Asia, what was her name again?” Monique asks innocently.

“Kamer-Bitch, what are you implying?” Asia does a double take, her hand on her hip as she stops in her tracks by Monique’s car. 

“There’s no implication here, honey. Why, you thinking about something?”

“Oh, she’s thinking about something, girl. Starts with a K, ends in some big ol’ muscles wrapped around her-”

“Y’all want to be banned from the apartment? ‘Cause I can change the locks,” Asia interrupts them. She grabs the keys from Monique’s hand and unlocks the car door before sliding in, hoping that slamming the door behind her might shut out their snickering. 

“Geez, someone’s touchy,” Monet teases. 

“Just drive, bitch.” 

If the other two notice that Asia’s leg is bouncing uncontrollably, or that her face feels hot enough to heat the car, they don’t say anything. 

The rest of the ride passes without incident, all three of them soon finding about five other topics to bounce between as they joke and argue or just laugh and share stories. Realistically, the drive is only twenty minutes long, but when Asia’s with Monet and Monique, that’s ample time to work with. By the time they’ve moved from a debate about the best kind of Cheeto to stories about how they all got their asses whooped in church as kids, Asia’s long forgotten about the gym and the beautiful trainer that works there. 

Well, almost.

Asia’s never had much trouble falling asleep. In fact, she sleeps like a baby most of the time, dropping off the minute she hits her pillow and slumbering so deeply she barely remembers her dreams by the time she wakes up in the morning. 

Tonight is an entirely different story. Asia falls asleep fast enough; it’s when she starts to dream that the trouble begins.

She’s back in the gym, on the elliptical again. Only this time, it’s different - for one, Monique and Monet are nowhere to be found. The smell, too, is absent - at least the one she remembers.

Instead, there’s something else invading her senses, something flowery, a little spicy, like expensive perfume and Old Spice mixed together. She can swear she’s smelled it before, but she can’t figure out where.

“You almost done on that machine, baby?” A voice behind her makes Asia jump, and then suddenly, the gym is gone, and she’s back in her bedroom, and…

And Kameron is in front of her? 

“Why don’t you lie down, sweetheart?” Kameron takes a step towards Asia, who’s powerless to do anything but oblige her, quickly crawling onto her bed and laying flat for Kameron to stand over. “There we go. You must be so tired, working out so hard.”

Asia swallows hard, but it does nothing to wet her suddenly-dry throat. She feels her heart begin to pound as Kameron crawls onto the bed after her, moving to straddle and box her in.

“Tell me, baby, are you as good as you look? Or am I gonna have to train you in that, too?”

Asia feels fingers brushing against her cheek, and she wants to reply, God, she wants to reply, but Kameron is looking at her and licking her lips and leaning in for a kiss, and-

Asia wakes up with a start, her heart pounding and her hand down her sleep shorts.

“Damn, you really can’t wait for Thursday, can you?” Monet grins when Asia emerges from her room fifteen minutes later, legs wobbly and shorts probably still not on quite right. 

“Shut up.” Asia rolls her eyes, trudging over to the bathroom to wash her hands.

* * *

So maybe Asia has ulterior motives when she stops at the mall and buys new workout clothes before her second session with Kameron. Who can blame her? She knows she’s going to look like a sweaty mess by the end, but she wants to go in with _ something _to work with, at least. 

From the way that Kameron swallows hard when she sees her, eyes roaming over her tank and shorts that hug her ass perfectly, Asia knows she’s made the right decision. 

Kameron recovers quickly though, as she leads Asia to the open floor area. She drums her fingers on her clipboard and it’s like a switch has been flipped, her face all business. “First, time for a warm-up. How do you feel about burpees?”

It turns out that Asia really, really, does _ not _like burpees. 

“Bitch,” Asia pants as she stands up on shaky legs, readying herself to crouch down for another burpee, “If I survive this warm-up, I’ll kill you.”

Kameron looks like she’s trying to hold back a laugh. “Twenty. There, was that so difficult?”

“_Yes.” _Asia bends over, hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. Her brow furrows when she looks up at the clock on the wall - it’s only been five minutes since they started, which is impossible, since it feels like she’s been doing burpees for ages. 

“We’re not done the warm-up just yet. Time for some high knees.” Kameron grins at her when she lets out a groan. 

“Demon. Actual demon.” 

Things get better once they move onto the actual workout. Kameron grabs a twelve pound weight and passes it to Asia, who tries her best not to look like she’s going to drop it immediately, because damn is it heavy in her arms. She watches as Kameron then grabs a twenty five pound weight for herself, and has to resist the urge to gawk.

“How the hell are you gonna lift that?”

Kameron wordlessly lifts it above her head with one arm in a smooth motion, her arm not shaking or showing any strain. Asia feels her mouth go dry, unable to look away from how Kameron’s muscles flex as she brings her arm down. 

“Ah. That’s how.” 

“Tell me if this weight is too heavy for you, okay? We’ll go down if you need to. I want to push your muscles just enough, not too much that you end up injuring yourself.” Kameron’s voice is uncharacteristically soft and Asia can’t help but melt a little at the words, even though she’s _ not _going to injure herself in the least, thank you very much.

“I’m just fine with this. I’m strong. Ish.” Asia is. She’s capable of beating Monet in arm wrestling every single time that she challenges her, without fail. She can handle a measly weight. Asia hasn’t yet beat Monique, though. The girl is strangely built. 

Asia can see what a professional Kameron is as she takes her through a series of exercises with the weights and then around the gym, to the different machines until her legs feel like absolute jelly and her arms are weighed down. Kameron prefaces each one thoroughly with what area it’s supposed to target, and demonstrates before getting Asia to try. Kameron offers corrections with a gentle touch of her hand that nearly make Asia jump each time, despite the strain of her muscles and the sweat building on her brow. Asia almost wants to fuck up more just to get Kameron’s hands back on her, though the stupidity of the idea isn’t lost on her either. 

Kameron leads her to the squat rack, leaning against it and facing her. “Saved my favourite for last.”

If Asia’s truthful, it may be her favourite, too. Not because she’s ever used a squat rack in her life, but because she’s thinking back to her last time at the gym when she had first seen Kameron, helping another client at the rack. And now here Asia is, Kameron now helping to train _ her _. Asia gets to spend more time with her, flirt with her a little more, and sure, she has to do god-awful exercise at the same time, but she’s quite impressed by her own finessing abilities. 

“Ever done a squat?” 

“Ever done a-of _ course _ I’ve done a squat, who do you think I am?” Asia sputters. “Sure, I’ve been naturally blessed with _ this _ass, but even perfection requires a tune-up sometimes.” 

Asia pats her own butt and Kameron cracks up, her head tilting back when she laughs. Asia tries her best to ignore how adorable the sight is. 

“How about a weighted squat?” Kameron pats the bar against the rack, and Asia tries not to let the trepidation show in her face. The plated weights for the bar look fucking _ huge, _and Asia’s no Olympic level weight lifter by any means. 

Asia crouches down to look at the number on one of the weights. “Fifty pounds? Jesus Christ. You think I’m the Hulk or something?” 

“We’re definitely not starting with that one, don’t worry. If you squatted with it, you probably wouldn’t be able to come back up.” Asia’s ready to protest Kameron’s statement, about to interject that she’s not weak either, but Kameron continues. “That’s the kind of weight that you’ll be able to build up to eventually. Right now we’ll just start only with the weight of the bar.”

Asia purses her lips. “Will my ass look better?”

Kameron’s face flushes. “Since I’m working, and out of respect in general, I don’t think I can answer that-”

Asia grins. “Don’t worry. Already saw you looking. I know it looks great.”

Kameron’s face turns even more red as she stutters, and Asia can’t help but let out a snort. “Just teasing. Now are we going to squat or not?” 

“Unbelievable.” Kameron shakes her head, grabbing the bar. “Truly unbelievable.”

The squats with the bar are more difficult than Asia anticipates, having to keep the position of the bar along her back in mind along with her form while she squats. She lets out a huff when her knees accidentally begin to turn in as she bends down.

“Here, let me help with positioning and spot you.” Kameron comes up behind her and suddenly Asia is very aware of her presence, and can feel her gaze along her back, assessing her form. 

“Is it okay if I put my hands on your hips while you squat?” Kameron’s voice is soft in Asia’s ear, and she has to suppress the way that it makes her shiver. “Just to keep you straight.”

Asia wants to crack a pun about how she’s never been straight in her entire damn life, but the words die on her lips and she just nods. Kameron lets out a little hum, and her light touch along her hips is tantalizing, leaving Asia wanting to melt into her hands. As if they’re not in a gym, and she’s not Asia’s trainer, and as if it wouldn’t be incredibly inappropriate to just turn around and kiss Kameron right here and now. 

Kameron’s voice is smooth in her ear behind her. “Okay, now I want you to squat slowly again, keeping your back straight and while looking forward.” 

Asia does so, feeling the way Kameron’s hands keep her in line, keep her body from twisting. Kameron squats behind her so that she can continue to spot as Asia continues her reps, and it feels like the gym version of dirty dancing at the club, from how close behind she is, nearly pressed up to her. Asia’s not sure if the trembling in her legs is from the squats or from thinking about Kameron pressed up against her in other ways. 

“You spot all of your clients like this?” Asia can’t help the quip as Kameron grabs the bar from her to put it back on the rack. If she’s going to feel flustered, she’s going to bring Kameron down with her too.

Kameron reacts just the way that Asia expects her to, letting out a throat clear that turns into a cough. Though the words out of her mouth that follow are _ not _ what Asia expects. “Just the ones who I think could _ really _benefit from this type of...close support.”

Asia can feel her mouth falling open, unceremoniously closing it as her face heats up. Kameron winks, _ winks, _at her. The gall. “You’re not the only one who can play at this game, y’know.”

Asia takes a sip of her water to distract herself from the way that Kameron is looking at her, eyes twinkling as she picks up her clipboard. Kameron runs her finger over the page and shrugs. “Looks like we’re all done for today.”

“Already?” Asia can’t hold back the note of disappointment in her voice. Sure, she’s exhausted and she’s never sweat so much in her life, but she’s having fun. And wants to put herself through it again to spend more time with Kameron. 

“Already. You crushed it. Be proud.” Kameron’s grinning, and Asia can’t help but return the smile. “How are you feeling?”

Asia shrugs. “Honestly? Not bad. My muscles don’t even feel that sore.” It’s a lie, a complete lie from the way that she feels incredibly shaky on her feet, but she’s not going to tell Kameron that. Kameron, a gym goddess who probably could do the workout that Asia just did without even breaking a sweat. 

“Yeah? Well that’s good to hear.” Kameron has a smirk on her face, as if she can see right through her. She writes something on the edge of the page on her clipboard, ripping the piece of paper off and holding it out to Asia. “Here’s my number. Text me how you feel in the morning.” 

Asia wiggles her eyebrows. “Giving me your number already, huh?”

“_And _to schedule another session.”

Asia is undeterred, grabbing the slip of paper from Kameron’s hand. “You’d best believe I will.”

“Good.” Kameron has a gleam in her eye again, charm exuding from her gaze, and Asia’s mesmerized by it. “I like clients with dedication.” 

“I bet you do.”

* * *

When Asia wakes up the next morning, she feels like she’s been hit by a truck. An incredibly large truck, one that’s run her over several times and turned her muscles into absolute lead. 

What on earth did Kameron do to her? Her muscles weren’t this sore the night before, during her hot shower when she got home from the gym.

She reaches out to grab her phone from her bedside table and has to hold back the urge to wince, the muscles of her arm tensing as she tries to move them. 

_ A: Do you specialize in full body paralysis? Bc I think I’m fully there now. I can’t move AT ALL _

_ K: LOL. So a good first workout then, huh? _

_ A: I truly think I’m dead _

_ K: Epsom salt bath and some Tylenol. You’ll thank me later. _

_ A: How on earth do you do this gym shit all the time? _

_ K: Your body gets used to it! Eventually, the pain starts feeling kinda like a reward for working hard. _

_ K: I know how you’re going to read that first text. Don’t say anything. _

Asia snorts at her phone. It’s true, she had been about to make a joke about Kameron liking a little bit of pain. She takes pity on her, though, replying with something a little less spicy.

_ A: If I’m still alive after a couple days of this pain, let’s talk about a second session. _

_ K: Really? Yay! I’m so glad you had a good time at the first one. :) _

Asia has to resist letting out an audible _ aww. _ She can almost picture Kameron on her phone, typing out the emoji with a grin on her face. The girl is too cute for her own good.

Asia crawls out of bed eventually, waddling her way to the kitchen because her thighs are screaming at her in pain. She lowers herself onto a chair by the kitchen table with a wince, rolling out her neck and shoulders. 

Monet looks at her from where she’s leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee. “Why do you look like you’ve just been beat up or something?”

“Fully think Kameron killed me with that gym session.”

“Oh, she did now, did she?” Monet cocks an eyebrow, smirking as she takes another sip. “She whipped you good?”

“Don’t you start.” Asia points at Monet sternly, her glare accusatory. 

“Nothing starting but the truth, girl.” Monet waves Asia away as she shuffles towards the coffee-maker, every move making her wince as a stabbing pain shoots through her quads with each step. 

“Don’t you got to get to work?” Asia rolls her eyes. She tears her attention away from Monet, who’s giving some excuse about how it’s summer and school’s out, to stare at the machine in front of her, attempting to will her arms to reach up and grab the coffee pot.

They don’t. 

“Let me get that for you.” Monet grins.

“I don’t need you to.” 

“Sure you don’t.” Monet grabs a ‘PUSSYCAT’ mug from the cabinet above them and pours Asia some coffee, acting incredibly nonchalant, like there’s no innuendo for Asia to get. Asia grunts her thanks as she takes the cup and stifles a groan as she begins to struggle towards the kitchen table. 

“You want fruit? Maybe an apple? Or some figs? We got some pretty fat figs in the fridge.”

“No, I’m-_ Bitch, shut up. _” 

Monet looks like she’s about to say something else when Asia’s text alert pings, interrupting their bickering. Mercifully, Monet walks over to grab Asia’s phone from where she’d left it on the kitchen counter the night before, handing it over to her and rolling her eyes when Asia mouths a little _ thank you. _

She casts a look down at her phone and almost swallows her tongue.

_ K: So? Did you try some Tylenol? _

_ A: Not yet lol… can’t reach up for the cabinet _

_ A: Do you pay this much attention to all your clients or just the pretty ones? _

There’s no reply for a moment, and Asia’s heart drops, doubt seeding itself in her chest as regretful thoughts run through her mind. Was that too much? Was she misinterpreting Kameron’s vibe? Had she come on too strong, too quickly?

But then Kameron replies but nothing but a grinning devil emoji, and Asia’s worries are subdued momentarily.

“Oooh, flirting already? It’s not even 8 o’clock in the morning.”

“Who-_ Bitch, what are you doing looking at my phone?” _Asia jumps at the sound of Monet behind her, leaning over her shoulder and peeking at the messages on-screen.

“So you gonna schedule another session?” Monet ignores the indignant question, a shit-eating grin on her face. Asia rolls her eyes and huffs.

“Duh? Obviously.” 

“Ooh, she likes pain.” Monet smirks, barely dodging the swat Asia aims at her. 

Still, even after Monet retreats, still cackling, Asia can’t suppress the butterflies that have risen in her stomach, surges of excitement making her feel almost as if she’s floating on air.

_ A: So do you have time for another session next week? Same day & time? _

This time, Kameron gets back to her almost instantly.

_ K: Sure thing, honey. _


	3. good as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, Kameron and Asia continued their flirtation over text and agreed to have another session. This chapter, Kameron prepares for their second session before being Very Distracted in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Bean, for beta-ing, we love you!!!

The week creeps by far too slowly for Kameron’s liking. It doesn’t matter how many clients she sees, how many hours she clocks, how many appointments or errands or other things she fills her personal time with. By Monday, everything starts to meld together, a blob of meaningless, tedious chores.

Well. A blob of meaningless, tedious chores, except for one small detail.

On Thursday, at 3 p.m. on the dot, she’s going to see Asia again. 

“That’s all very romantic,” Kameron’s coworker, A’keria, interrupts her story with a roll of her eyes, “but if you tell me how sick you are of waiting for Thursday one more time, imma have to go drown myself in the pool.” 

“Oh, leave her alone, Kiki!” Another of Kameron’s friends, Vanessa, pipes up from her place at the front desk. “You just bitter ‘cause you ain’t got no man.”

“Please, bitch, you ain’t any better than miss Kam over here. Where’s Brooke Lynn, anyway, you finally separated her from your clingy ass?” A’keria grunts, glaring daggers at Vanessa as the other woman blushes deeply. 

“She’s cleaning the pool,” Vanessa grumbles under her breath.

“Excellent, so she drownin’ herself already, too.” 

“You’re both the worst.” Kameron grumps before a gym member comes by to ask Vanessa a question, breaking up their conversation. It’s not that she doesn’t think she’s being annoying--she  _ knows _ she is, she’d probably be fed up too if she had to listen to herself. But at the same time, she can’t help it.

Asia O’Hara, the gorgeous woman with the white teeth and the amazing sense of humour, is going to be spending time with her again in less than a week. In just a few days, she’s going to be spending a  _ whole hour _ with her.

A lot can happen in an hour.

Her phone buzzes beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Before she can grab it, though, a long, pale hand swipes it up for her.

“Oooh, Asia again?” Brooke grins, waggling her eyebrows over the top of Kameron’s phone. “You guys text a lot for girls who’ve just met.” 

“Give me my phone back.” Kameron snatches it away from her hands, furiously keying in her password as Brooke snickers  _ fucking lesbians  _ under her breath. “And go fist Vanessa while you’re at it.” 

She looks up her phone just in time to see Brooke thrust her fist in the air as she walks away. 

_ A: Say, I was thinking… _

_ K: Yeah, I do that a lot too _

Kameron smiles to herself as she sends that text off, hoping that as cheesy as it is, it’ll make Asia laugh.

_ A: BITCH _

Mission accomplished. Before she can enjoy the moment though, three dots pop up on the screen, and her heart stops for a moment.

_ A: Seriously. I was thinking _

_ A: I probs need new workout gear. I don’t have much. _

_ A: Just a sports bra and some shorts maybe _

_ A: I want something with good support tho.  _

Kameron’s throat goes dry, all thoughts in her mind suddenly scattered like ping pong balls. Asia’s flirting with her. This is a clear, blatant display of trying to turn Kameron on, trying to get her to imagine Asia in tight spandex shorts and a sports bra that puts just a little cleavage on display. Isn’t it?

Kameron  _ is _ Asia’s personal trainer, and she’s texted Kameron for advice on things like how to do a particular home exercise in the past. Maybe she only wants a recommendation of where to buy new clothes, that’s a possibility too, and there could be no flirtation at all-

“Bitch, she’s flirting with you.” Vanessa’s scratchy voice over her shoulder makes Kameron jump. She’s about to chew Vanessa out for reading her screen when another text comes through, and Vanessa smiles wickedly as they both turn to look at what it says.

_ A: How d’you feel about something like this? _

The attached picture nearly makes Kameron’s mouth go dry. It’s a mirror shot, Asia twisted slightly to the side. Maroon leggings hug Asia’s ass perfectly, and she really doesn’t even need to do the crap ton of squats that Kameron always forces on her clients. 

Asia has one of those body types that’s naturally muscular, naturally defined, the kind that usually makes Kameron grumble out of jealousy because she has to actually work for her own. Asia, though, with the slight indentation of abs that peek out above her high waisted shorts, makes Kameron feel more lightheaded than anything else. Asia’s matching bra crisscrosses over her shoulder blades, tracing around the muscles of her back and framing her breasts in a way that makes Kameron dizzy, her eyes moving frantically to pick a spot to focus on first ( _ how  _ is she supposed to pick a spot to focus on first?). 

And if there’s any doubt that Asia knows exactly what she’s doing, another text follows up, one that’s almost mocking in its blatancy.

_ A: So you think these will have enough support? _

Kameron lets out a laugh in disbelief, because Asia’s really trying to kill her, she is, and having a grand old time while doing so. 

Though two can play at this game. 

_ K: Mm, tough to say. We’ll have to test that out together, won’t we? _

There’s no response for a moment, enough time for Kameron to come dangerously close to spiralling, wondering if she’s said too much, too soon. 

“Still texting her?” Brooke taps her fingers on the other side of the counter and Kameron jumps, nearly dropping her phone in the process. 

“Nope! Nope. Why do you guys care so much, anyway?” So what if she’s texting Asia? Especially if she hasn’t replied. Why hasn’t she replied yet-

_ Bzz.  _

“Bitch, look at this!” Kameron is pulled back sharply as Vanessa materializes behind her, grabbing onto her shoulder for support as she cranes up on her tiptoes to peek at the text message that pops up on her screen.

_ A: can’t wait to see how you like them in action ;) _

“Damn, I know you’re lesbians, but y’all move  _ fast!” _ Vanessa’s voice is gleeful as she dances around to the other side of the counter, leaning against Brooke’s side and beaming when she wraps an arm around her.

“Your girlfriend is  _ literally  _ beside you right now.” Kameron points between the two of them.

Vanessa flips her ponytail over her shoulder. “And?” 

Kameron rolls her eyes, turning away from the others with an exasperated sigh. “I don’t have to be here, I got a session to get to.”

“At two-thirty? Huh, A’keria, did you know we were doin’ sessions on the half-hour now?”

“Hm, you know, that’s funny, ‘cause I’m lookin’ at the schedule right now, and Kam doesn’t even have anything until four…”

“Prep time!” Kameron fires back over her shoulder and flips the others off as she hurries away, but she’s unable to keep the smile off her face as she goes.

____

Kameron spends a bit longer than necessary choosing her outfit on Thursday morning. Sure, the muscle tee she goes for shows off her arms, though she’s most definitely not wearing it for a specific reason, nor is she wearing the spandex shorts to get a certain someone’s attention. 

Most definitely not.

Lo and behold, Asia is wearing the sports bra and leggings from the picture that she had sent earlier in the week, the one that feels like it’s branded onto Kameron’s eyelids because she can’t stop thinking about it. Kameron can feel herself swallow hard while she tries to keep her eyes up, waving at Asia as she walks in and drops her duffle bag on the counter. 

“Hey, Kam.” Asia’s voice is sugary sweet and the toss of her ponytail over her shoulder would almost make Kameron laugh, if it wasn’t fucking hot at the same time. 

“Hey.” Kameron can’t help the slight curve of her lip. She’s been looking forward to this hour more than she wants to admit. “Ready for me to kick your ass in the gym again?”

“ _ Bitch,  _ first of all, I’m fit as hell-”

“That you are.”

“-and - wait,  _ hey _ .” Asia pokes Kameron’s side. “Second of all, you really should kick my ass outside of the gym. I mean, what?” 

Asia spins on her heels and walks to drop her duffle bag in the change room before Kameron even processes what she says, her mouth dropping open when she sees the way that Asia winks at her before disappearing behind the door. 

Kameron wants to take it back. She’s not ready for the mini heart attack that Asia will mostly likely be responsible for causing. 

Asia returns and Kameron rolls out her shoulders, gathering her thoughts because she  _ is  _ at work, and Asia is her client, and she can’t exactly do anything stupid while on the clock, no matter how much she wants to. And no matter how much Asia is hinting that she wants the same. 

That can wait. Kameron’s patient. 

Kameron tries to keep her cool as Asia starts her warm up, running through the exercises that she’s going to take Asia through in her head. They’re things that she’s done a million times with clients, but with Asia, it feels different - Kameron really wants to impress her, get her to come back. Catch her interest.

Asia wipes the sweat from her brow as she rises from her last burpee, panting. “I will never, ever forgive you for making me do these. Never. It’s been two minutes and my legs are already jelly.” 

Kameron passes Asia her water bottle, her eyes trailing along the curve of Asia’s jawline as she grabs a drink. “That was only our first exercise.”

Asia groans. “Remind me why I come to your sadistic ass for personal training again?”

“A part of you enjoys it, I can tell.” Kameron grins. It’s unfair, really, that Asia still looks good after breaking a sweat. 

“Pfft.” Asia grumbles underneath her breath as she tucks a stray later behind her ear. “As if.”

“Admit it, you do.” 

“Make me.” Asia grins at her with a wicked gleam in her eyes, her tongue peeking between her lips which is distracting enough to make Kameron’s eyes flit downwards.

“Okay.” Kameron smirks, noticing Asia’s slight raise of her eyebrows. “Let’s do five more burpee reps then. C’mon.”

_ “Bitch.” _

Kameron’s proud of herself, really, for staying professional throughout their warmup and the beginning of when Asia begins lifting. At least, until she has to spot Asia. 

Her fingertips ghost along Asia’s bare sides, along the small strip of midriff showing between her sports bra and the top of her leggings. Kameron can see the goosebumps rising along Asia’s skin as she shifts her hands to support her back. It’s a contrast from the way that they’re sweating underneath the almost suffocating heat of the gym, the stuffiness not quite overbearing enough to keep Kameron from feeling a shiver run through her system. 

“Next one, I’m going to have you squat while holding the bar above your head.” Kameron lifts the bar, handing it to Asia who grunts. 

“No extra weights on it?” Asia lifts the bar up above her head, arms beginning to tremble, and Kameron snorts as she lifts her own hands up to the bar to stabilize Asia’s grip. 

“Gotta start with just the bar first. It weighs fifteen pounds on its own.” Kameron brings her hands down slowly as Asia’s grip on the bar becomes stronger. 

“Fifteen? Damn, I don’t want anymore weights on top of this.” 

“Now squat with it.” Kameron has to hold in a laugh when Asia makes a face of disbelief. 

“Bend my legs? While holding this shit? I’m not going to be able to get back up.” Asia huffs, her grip tightening on the bar. 

“Just try. If you get stuck, I’ll help you get back up.” Kameron can’t help herself, really, from the wink that she sends in Asia’s direction. Especially because it makes Asia blush, before she lets out a scoff. 

“You will, huh?” 

“I’m very supportive.”

“Yeah, I bet you are.” 

Kameron’s not sure if she’s imagining the way that Asia’s glance flits from her eyes down to her lips, then back up, the way that her tongue peeks out from between her lips. She distracts herself from the fact that all she wants to do is lean in, kiss Asia, maybe bite on her lower lip and see if it makes her moan because-

She’s still at work. 

So she takes a step back, coming to stand behind Asia before she starts her reps. Her hands hover near the bar without quite touching, should Asia need the support. Asia’s warm in front of her, the beads of sweat dripping down the back of her neck showing the effort that she’s putting in to keep bar up, along with her shaky hands. 

By the time the session is over, Kameron’s absolutely twitching. It doesn’t help, really, when they finish and high five and Asia takes the opportunity to lean on Kameron, an elbow on her shoulder. Asia’s wiping the sweat from her brow, the muscles of her taut stomach lightly shifting as she breathes, and somehow it’s fucking hot. Kameron’s parched, and it’s not for water. 

“So, do I get a reward or something for surviving that session?” Asia tilts her head as she looks over, the gleam in her eyes making Kameron’s mind travel a million miles an hour. 

“Depends on what what you want.” Kameron doesn’t miss a beat, doesn’t hide the way that she slowly drags her eyes from Asia’s face down her frame, knowing that Asia’s watching. 

“You should come and find out.” Asia lifts her elbow from Kameron’s shoulder, turning on her heels to flounce towards the changing rooms, the very ones where Kameron knows there are rows and rows of showers. 

The wink that Asia throws at her before letting the door swing closed behind her is enough to get her to follow, after dropping her clipboard behind the front desk without a second thought. 

Good thing Asia’s her last client for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> We'd love to know what you think!


End file.
